


birthday gifts

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Smut just smut, and its poorly written in my opinion, its in 2nd person, lexs birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you get a birthday gift for Sage</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdgasmz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/gifts).



You knew your plan, your plan was to surprise him with birthday sex you don't know how yet but it's going to happen, you’re going to have your fun. Your plan of action was made up when you saw your chance he was in the shower. You it patiently at the foot of the bed in some green lingerie that sort of made you feel too exposed to the world but you also feel fucken hot in it and a black nighty. Sage came out in only a towel zoning in on you sitting casually checking your nails you glance up to see Sage eyeing you.

You smile up at him. “How was your shower?” You say leaning back onto the bed.

“It was good it seems like you have a plan...” Sage walks over to you his way over to you. “It seems like you have been a tad naughty..”

“Or this is your birthday gift… Well part of it...” You push up for a moment to kiss him softly.

“Oh is it now…” Sage follow you down kissing you again, and again each kiss leaving as breathless as the last. His wolfish smile makes you squirm as his  fingers wrapped firmly around your wrists, he could feel the thudding of your pulse in his palms. He could sense you submitting and he liked that, not that he would ever tell you unless you dragged it out of him. He gathered your wrists in one palm his other hand starting to explore.

His fingers traveled down your ribcage as he leant down to pepper kisses into the crook of your neck. Sighing into his touch you arch back letting him have easier access to your neck. A simple roll of your hips causes him shudder out a gasp. “Like that huh?” You whisper continuing to roll your hips together. He starts to suckle, you feel teeth dig into your skin right where your neck meets your shoulder causing you to let out a soft whimper of a moan. 

“Trying to tease me now?” Sage smiled peppering soft kisses up to your ear. “You know how naughty that is…. You may have to be spanked..” The growling edge to his voice made you squirm in his hold. “Hey… no squirming…” He flashed his white teeth at you before diving down to your soft full lips, he nipped playfully at your bottom one letting him deepen the kiss happily. 

His fingers slid under your shirt slowly leaving a trail of flushed flesh behind his fingertips. You could feel his growing erection tent against your hips as you both rutted against each other like horny teenagers. His wrist dragged up the small nighty to show your soft stomach as he leant down slowly to pepper kisses along your sternum and up your chest, your breathing quickened as you rocked your hips against his falling towel around his waist.

He frees you from your nighty only to show the green lingerie he paused for a moment . “I really like this colour on you.” He whispered undoing your bra slowly to let your bosoms free, he peppered kisses along your bra line before kissing back up to your nipple. Your head rolls back with a moan as he laps and strokes your breasts. 

Releasing your hands for a moment his hand travel back down to stroke your thighs before dipping in between them. “Keep your hands up there….” Sage whispers huskily as he strokes you softly through your underwear. “That's an order...”

You keep your hands up above your head as he dips in between your thin underwear and strokes you softly before dipping a finger into you then trailing his way up. Pulling down your underwear he eyes your naked body like a shiny new prize, you go to move your arm slowly down to cover yourself. “Don't…. You look beautiful.” he tugs up your legs his hand traveling back down into your core he began stroking and fingering you at a slow pace watching your thighs squirm, he smiled. 

“Sage…. Stop teasing….” You moan rolling your hips softly against his fingers stroking you deeply now you can feel that pressure building and you want that release  _ now.  _

“Not until you cum from my fingers sweetheart…” Sage began stroking your clit in slow circular motions arching your back you whimper. You feel the pressure warming like caramel in your belly as you feel the pressure release against you come. He smirks raising his fingers to suck them softly. Before crawling back up to kiss your neck lifting your legs up he places a pillow under your hips before he thrusts into you in one swift motion, and started his slow pace enjoying the way your legs shake softly.

His hot breath was at your neck as he mercilessly surges back into you at a pace. You meet his pace as he peppers kisses up your neck he moans softly his hand  reaches up and grasps your hand tightly. “Dust you feel so good… God damn it baby I love you….” Sage mumbled quickening his thrusts as his hand travels in between you to stroke your clit before you feel your second orgasm rising up in you.

You start a mantra of “Sage” that repeats over and over as he continues to coax an orgasm from your body.

“I'm so close...” Sage mumbled heatedly in your ear as he tuggs down on your lobe softly as he smiles. 

“Fuck Sage...” You mumble you feel overwhelmed him fulling you so deeply, the stimulation it's too much. You come arching your back as he continues to thrust into you deeply before he stills cumming deeply into you, he collapses down onto you for a moment trying to catch his breath. “Happy birthday sweetie...” You kiss his temple with a small giggle. 

“This is going to be a good day….” Sage smiled at you with small loving smile. “I love you…”

“I love you too sage...” You run your fingers softly through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna find me its at hatzysdrabbles on tumblr  
> comments and kudos' make me smile  
> -hatzy  
> p.s.  
> i really hate writing in second person


End file.
